The Clinical Research Support Core performs comprehensive patient evaluation, maintains a patient registry, and conducts longitudinal follow up of Alzheimer's disease and non-demented individuals. The Clinical Core coordinated recruitment of subjects for the Mount Sinai ADRC, the Alzheimer's Disease Cooperative Study Unit (ADCSU), and other National Institute of Health funded studies, and non-funded pilot studies. In its ongoing efforts to serve a diverse population, the Clinical Core maintains a Satellite Diagnostic and Treatment Clinic. Educational and outreach activities are conduced in conjunction with the Information Transfer Core. Antemortem clinical information on all autopsied cases is provided to the Neuropathology Core. The Clinical core maintains a centralized ADRC research data base, provides data coordination, and performs biostatistical analyses. Data is shared with the Alzheimer's Disease Data Coordinating Center (ADDCC) and other collaborating investigators.